As the methods of decorating surfaces of synthetic resin molded products, a label is attached to the wall or transfer film is used. Patent Document 1, for example, describes an invention relating to transfer film. FIG. 6 shows a typical example of conventional transfer film described in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 6, this transfer film 101 comprises a base film 102, a release layer 106, a printed layer 112, and an adhering layer 107.
The transfer film 101 is heated and pressed by an in-mold process, a hot-stamping process, or a hot rolling process. The adhering layer 107 is adhered to the surface of a molded product to transfer the printed layer 112 to the surface, and thus the decorativeness of the film is fulfilled. The base film 102 is separated and removed with the release layer 106. The printed layer 112 may be further vapor-deposited with a metal.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application No. P2002-252545